


Women's History Month Drabbles

by TajaReyul



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Women's History Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles and one hexa-drabble written for St. David's Day (March 1) and the prompt singing contest/performance; International Women's Day (March 8) and the prompt flowers; Spring Equinox (ca. March 22) and the prompt balance; and Ada Lovelace Day (March 24) and the prompt unrecognized scientific contribution by a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah Lance finally convinces her Uncle Alan to train her for an eventual super-hero career.

“Ready, Dinah?”

“Ready, Uncle Alan.” The thirteen-year-old brunette planted her feet and drew a breath. She thought of jet engines, nails on blackboards and speaker feedback. Opening her mouth, she sang a note too high for human hearing.

Green energy erupted from the ring on the man's hand, forming an old-fashioned microphone attached to a mixing board that nullified the sonic attack.

Dinah took another breath and tried again. And again, the air fairly shimmering with her efforts, all ineffective. Finally, she frowned, propping her fists on her hips. “You're cheating,” she accused.

“It's not cheating. I used my knowledge of sound equipment to alter your attack to something harmless.”

“Is this where I say 'knowing is half the battle' like some stupid cartoon?”

Alan Scott stifled a smile. “I wouldn't phrase it like that, but you can't always count on sheer power to win.”

“Whatever,” the teen groused, turning to leave.

“Fine. Your mother will be relieved to know you've given up on becoming a superhero. I never liked the idea of training you behind her back.”

She threw him a smirk over her shoulder. “I haven't given up. I just have some research to do.”


	2. BOP:  TNG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe has a decision to make and goes to talk it over with the only person who can advise her.

Hey, Helena, it's me again. I know it's been a while since I've been to visit, but I've been busy with the team. You should have seen the look on Oracle's face when I showed up with Stargirl and Dart, telling her that we were the new Birds of Prey and she could be a part of it or not. Dart--that's Red Arrow's daughter--said we'd never live up to our potential with the League and gave Oracle a Significant Look. Really. You could see the capital letters.

It was just the four of us until Star took maternity leave. Oracle called Zinda back so we'd have transportation and she brought her protégée along. The girl can drive anything with wheels and is damn near as good a pilot as Zinda. She's better in a barroom brawl, too. Kicks like a mule, trashtalking the whole time. Goes by the handle Flying Fox.

Star's still available part time, but to make up for the loss of firepower, she recommended the new Green Lantern, Milagro Reyes. Mila's not so great with the subtle, but she's absolutely rock solid and a whole lot of fun. Her family is amazing. Just accepted us when we showed up in El Paso, filthy and busted up from a fight. Now we've got a standing invitation to their place, with Mila or without her.

Then we picked up a girl running a Robin Hood gig in Detroit. She ended up helping us on a job and Fox invited her to join--without consulting any of us first and wasn't _that_ an interesting discussion back on the Aerie--but it's working out so far, because she brings the subtle that Mila and Fox lack. There isn't a lock or alarm system she can't beat. She's agile as a cat and twice as curious. Has a hard time leaving anything shiny alone, but she's got a good heart. By some insane coincidence, her name is Helena. What are the odds on that?

Remember Black Canary's daughter, Sin? You wouldn't know, but she ran away from that monastery when she turned sixteen. She knocked around three quarters of Asia for a few years learning whatever magic she could. Showed up, literally, in the middle of a life-and-death battle saying her destiny lay with us for now. Even though her magic makes Oracle twitchy, she's more than proven herself valuable. She didn't neglect her martial arts on her quest, either. You should see her and Dart spar. It's a thing of beauty.

That just leaves me. Can you believe I'm field commander now? That's part of why I'm talking to you today. When I took the name Misfit, it was appropriate, but now it just doesn't...fit. I realize I could never replace you, but I think it's important for continuity to have a Huntress in the Birds. I wish you were here to give me your blessing, or just to tell me to get bent, but you're not. So I guess I'm just going to have to live up to your example.

I miss you, Helena. I know you only did what you had to do, but I really wish you were still here. If nothing else, I think you'd be impressed with the team. They're a bunch of bright young things—way better than I was when I started out.

Crap—got something in my eye. Listen, I've got to go. Oracle's got a briefing scheduled for two-thirty. Next time I'll bring flowers, okay? Purple ones, yeah?

Yeah, I think you'd like that.


	3. Matters of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dick Grayson's birthday and his friends have arranged for a day of his favorite things. Raven has some reservations about her part in the festivities.

Raven inhaled deeply and let the breath out again slowly. She adjusted her grip on the bar in front of her and tried not to think of how sweaty her palms were. It wasn't the possibility of falling that scared her. There was a net below for her body's safety, and her soul had already fallen through hell _and_ death and come out the other side of both. It wasn't even the thought of failing this physical challenge, though Azar knew she lagged far behind her teammates—her _friends_ \--in athletic ability.

Looking across the empty space into Richard's blue eyes, Raven steeled herself and pushed off from the platform. She remembered to point her toes through the long swing, as she had practiced. Releasing the trapeze at the other end of her flight wasn't as easy. It was Koriand'r's shout of encouragement (a Tamaranean battle cry the warrior had once translated as, 'Today is a good day to die!' but that may have been a joke) that startled Raven into letting go.

Richard caught her easily and the waves of joy and pride radiating from him allowed her to grip his forearms with confidence instead of desperation.

“See, Raven?” he said. “It's fun.”

“Yes, Richard.” She smiled and released her hold to fall into the safety net. It was a matter of trust, after all, and who better to help her learn that skill than her friends?


	4. Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna of Rann does more than pine for her man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is meant to be ironic, in case that's not obvious.

Sometimes people forget that I have a highly-developed intellect. I could hardly assist my father with his experiments otherwise, contrary to the assumption that I am merely an extra pair of hands. Even Adam, who is more inclined to see beneath the surface, thinks all I do while he's gone is count the days 'til his return.

As if I have nothing else to fill my time.

I _do_ miss him, of course, but I have plenty to keep me occupied. Sardath, my father, is without a doubt brilliant but his intellect shines so brightly that it often blinds him to mundanities. He sees a marvelous instrument for performing cellular surgery without seeing a weapon capable of disassembling a body at the molecular level.

It's my duty to see these things and to distract Sardath with other bright and shiny avenues of discovery, other quests for his curious mind. Rannians aren't always evolved enough to properly appreciate the wonders my father would scatter about like a child's toys.

That's where Adam comes in, with his alien concepts. Oh, not all his ideas are beneficial, much like Sardath's inventions, but the influx of new paradigms is just the shock our system needs. We've been too insular, trading and warring with peoples too much like ourselves. Our comfort and stability had become a dead end—something no one seemed to see. No one but me.

Well, who do you think encouraged Sardath to build the Zeta-beam projector in the first place?


End file.
